Electronic devices that include certain types of data storage elements (e.g., static random access memory (SRAM)) may be susceptible to unexpected state changes. For example, a particle (e.g., ion, electron, photon, etc.) may cause a single event upset (SEU) when striking a portion of SRAM of a device, which may cause the value of a logical bit to change (e.g., from a 0 to a 1). Such unexpected state changes may alter the expected logical operation of a device, which may cause the device to malfunction in some way.